


冲田总悟的助攻

by IchbinMusik



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinMusik/pseuds/IchbinMusik
Summary: 黑历史，大概坑了，是肉





	冲田总悟的助攻

冲田总悟虽算不上是个敏感的人，但坐在他觊觎已久的副长宝座上的土方近几天的异样，他还是能多少察觉到一些的。

土方十四郎最近有些奇怪。

万事屋这个词像是成了火星儿，一旦有人提及，这位副长大人的脾气便会突然暴躁起来，虽然从来都不曾温顺过，但近些日子却加倍的容易点着。

[看来这有必要好好调查一番了，没准能抓住这家伙的把柄然后趁机把土方混蛋踹下副长宝座]

>>>>>>

“老板，好巧啊。”其实根本就是已经等候许久，有意安排。“要不要去那儿坐坐。”总悟向不远处的甜品店扬了扬下巴，明知那本就是坂田银时的目的地。

“怎么，冲田君有何贵干，要我家丫头的情报可是要付钱的。”自是不会拒绝总悟的邀请，两人相对而坐，银时边疯狂的摄取着糖分，边询问着对方的用意。

“土方先生。”总悟就吐了一个词。

“咳…那家伙怎么了？”银时一听便被呛到，轻咳起来。

[果然有诈]

栗发少年眯起了红瞳，扯出了不怀好意的笑容。

“老板，怎么了？”明知故问的语气让银时感到十分不妙，这小鬼到底知道了什么。

“哈？没事，一下子吃太多甜的难免会嗓子发痒。”银时打着自知无用的马虎眼，深知今天这个家伙不问出什么来是不会善罢甘休的。

“昨天……”

欲言又止。

“怎么？”银时明知是总悟的圈套，却又因在意不得不问个分明。

“哦呀，果然有事情。”总悟继续发动攻势，“老板，你要是告诉我，我会帮你的。”他左手食指在桌面上打着圈，右手托着下巴，双眼紧紧锁住银时。

银时被总悟盯得发憷，知道再也瞒不住。

“我和那家伙，表白了。”

在抖S面前说出这话简直就像公开处刑，没想总悟却倒是一副早已料到的表情，让银时觉得有些意料之外。

“老板，算你欠我个人情。”

>>>>>>

土方这些天连外出巡查都尽可能的找借口请假，生怕碰到万事屋。

他极力让自己不去想那晚的事情，但那家伙当时那副认真的样子在自己的脑中横冲直撞，事到如今倒搞得自己慌张得不知该怎么面对才好。

>>>>>>

那天总悟留下那句话后便自顾自买了单走掉，留下银时守着快要融化的最后一点巧克力巴菲发呆。说实话他已经悔青了肠子，千不该万不该借着酒劲对那人讲了那话。

现在倒好，被躲着不说，那个抖S小鬼还知道了这事，如果能找到时光机的话，坂田银时一定毫不犹豫的钻进去。

>>>>>>

“土方先生，今晚近藤先生说要请你喝酒，八点左右在你常去的那个居酒屋，好像是因为看你最近心情不太好的样子。”总悟传了个话，根本没有管副长之后说些什么，便随便的倒在外头睡了。

实在不好意思拒绝，土方虽然怕碰到银时，却还是不得不去。他将桌上快要冷掉的茶一饮而尽，换上便服准备赴约。

夏末秋初的晚上还是有些凉的，可不知为何今天感到出奇的冷，土方将衣服裹了裹紧，但外界的空气摸到他的皮肤时，他还是不禁打了个寒颤。低头快步的赶往赴约地点，却还是有些提心吊胆，怕是会随时撞上万事屋的家伙。

预感有时候是个很准的东西，居酒屋不见近藤，那个天然卷看上去却已经是在那喝了许久的样子。

土方扭头便走，祈祷不要被对方看见，可自己早就已经被银时的视线抓到，动弹不得。  
土方现在感觉更凉了，他觉得自己的体温突然骤升，一度让他怀疑自己是否是发烧了  
全身怎么烫成这样，力量好像也渐渐地在被抽离体内。

然后突然手臂被擒住。

看到土方的时候，坂田银时就知道了总悟今早那通电话的用意，这样的机会自己怎么能给错过。见对方看到自己便扭头欲走，银时破天荒的匆忙丢下了一张票子，离了居酒屋。

“你怎么这么…？”

[怎么这么…热]

紧紧箍住土方小臂的瞬间，银时吃了一惊。

[莫非是这家伙发烧了]

被擒住的一瞬，一阵酥痒感从手臂传至全身上下。

[……！]

如果算作发烧那也太过奇怪，他想甩开银时的手臂，可一点力气也使不出来。

银时将对方所有细微的表情收进眼底，突然回想起总悟电话中讲的最后一句话。

>>>>>>

“如果土方先生今晚遇到了什么麻烦，那还要请老板帮帮他了。”

借着路灯昏黄的微光，银时见土方面颊有些泛红，微微喘着粗气。

[喂喂，这该不会是]

“土，土方君？”他暗自琢磨着冲田这小子是不是玩的有些过了，一边看着副长大人这有些窘迫的可爱样子咽了咽口水。“你今天出门前，是不是喝了什么奇怪的东西？”

“我…我就喝了口桌子上的茶。”面对对方这么突然地问题，土方愣了一愣却还是老实答道。

[果然是这样吗]

银时也愁了起来，“那个…你们屯所好像最近没收了一批春药的样子啊，你…你这家伙该不会不小心…”他编了个要多蹩脚有多蹩脚的谎话，再怎么说卖队友这种事情银时还是不会做的。

“哈？你当我……”银时根本没给他吐槽的机会，直接吻了上去。

[啊，估计是要被砍了吧]

>>>>>>

心里做好了这样的觉悟，银时突然倒觉得这样也不亏。

“唔…混蛋你……”这种状态下的土方哪受得了银时这般撩拨，连反抗的力气都没有，就这样任凭银时的舌头在自己的口腔中肆意妄为，做不了半点抵抗，就连奋力想要把对方推开的手，看上去也像半推半就，欲拒还迎。

一吻过后，土方的脸愈发红了起来，恼羞成怒的想给这个家伙结实的来上一拳，结果脚跟一软，几乎要栽到银时怀里，银时看着他这幅样子，下身不住起了反应。

[妈的，这他娘可爱到犯规啊]

“副长大人，事到如今，让阿银帮帮你吧。”他倒也是横下了心，之后要被砍就被砍吧，现在都不上那还怎么算个男人。

他干脆一把圈住了土方，声音因为有些紧张而有些沙哑。

“去万事屋。”

>>>>>>

土方倒也没了精力反抗，经刚才银时那一波挑逗，他自己也难受的不得了。

差不多是被银时拖回的万事屋，一路被他身上清酒的气味弄得也醉了半分，头愈发昏昏沉沉，药效也是越来越大，开了门，一个重心不稳，推倒了银时。

“喂喂，没想到土方君这么主动。”

[到这种时候这家伙还要开个恶劣的玩笑]

>>>>>>

根本不想理会银时的调情，土方紧锁着眉头。因为从户外回到屋中的缘故，他感觉更加燥热。下意识向前压了过去，整个人跨坐在了银时的身上。药效因为没有及时得到解决而在身体里愈演愈烈，名为欲望的旋涡渐渐的将土方的理智吞噬殆尽。

副长折腾到现在几乎已经被抽尽了所有力气，就连顶在银时胸前支撑自己的双手也抖得厉害。他的喘息声越来越重，银时察觉到了事情的不妙，他微微卷腹肩膀离地，不出所料，因为这突如其来的动作，毫无防备的土方完全的跌进了自己的怀里。

银时坐起身来，玄关的台阶弄得他腰有些痛，他不得不变了个姿势，怎料腿却不小心蹭到了土方已经胀得发硬的阳物。

“唔嗯……”没想到这无意的袭击却引得土方轻叫了一声，他自己也因没料到这声音会如此羞人而有些窘迫和恼怒，赶忙咬紧了嘴唇，免得这声音又会从嘴角里泻出来。

银时知道土方已经快到极限，他左右揽住了土方的双腿，右手环住土方的上身，尽量稳住自己的动作，抱起土方往自己的卧室走去。心里暗暗感谢听了总悟的话将神乐送去了阿妙那里寄宿一晚，毕竟接下来的情节小孩子接触还尚早了些。

被子也来不及铺开，他轻轻将土方放在了榻榻米上。而因为药效已经意乱情迷的土方不停地拉扯着自己的浴衣，银时见状顾不上自己已经蓄势待发的下半身，解开了土方的腰带，褪下他前端已经被浸湿的内裤，抚上了土方精神到瞬间从内裤中弹出的欲望。  
土方差不多快没了理智，用指尖轻扫着银时汗津津的小臂示意他快点。

[喂喂，饶了我吧]

银时下身本就已经站了起来，再加上土方这样可爱的邀请和撩拨，他恨不得现在就立刻捅进土方的身体干到他哭。

最终他还是克制了一下自己，娴熟的套弄着土方的分身，没几下便吐出了白浊。

“啊啊…”随着欲望被银时帮忙释放出来，土方疲惫的瘫倒在了地上，大口喘着粗气，理智一点点爬回了他的身上。

“土方君啊，自己爽够了难道就不管阿银了吗。”

倒也不指望对方有什么回应，银时向前探身，将下意识闪躲的土方逼到了墙角。果然药效还是没有完全解除吧，瞧着对方依旧色情不减的样子，银时的下身又硬了三分。  
开始渐渐意识到状况的土方脸涨得更红了，虽说借着月光什么也看不分明，但是自己的脸红得发烫这种事情就算是再迟钝也会意识到吧。

 

周围实在是太过安静，要换做平时能在这么静的夜里睡个好觉对于忙于工作的两人简直是奢侈的美事，只是今天，不知怎的就连登势的酒馆也没有任何动静，两人越来越快的心跳被彼此听得清清楚楚。

这样下去也不是个办法，银时还是继续开了口，“我…我说，土方君啊。”刚才明明还开着恶劣玩笑但因为刚才的沉默而突然又有点不知如何开始对话。

“过会发生的事情，如果想忘掉的话，明早忘掉好了。”

“喂，你该不会…”土方发现自己已经无处可躲，但还是为了试图逃开银时用手臂做出的狭小空间做着徒劳的努力。

“傲娇也是要分场合的，土方君哟。”银时渐渐找回了自己的节奏，“这样的话完全没有傲娇的萌点了。”边说边扯开了土方浴衣的绑带，对方也无力像平常一样对顶回去，干脆继续回以沉默。

 

银时没有听到回应，便索性继续在土方身上探索了起来。 他褪去了土方的浴衣，把绑带扔到了一旁，身子挤进了土方的双腿之间。

真是糟糕到不能更加糟糕，土方觉得自己羞耻到了极点，银时穿的严严实实，而自己却不着寸缕，这让他更加恼羞成怒，以至于他想也没想就把银时右肩上的水纹和服扯了下来，然后恶狠狠地拉开了内衬短袖的拉链，使对方的胸膛也毫无保留的暴露在温度颇高的空气当中。

银时被对方突然的反应搞得一愣，这对他来说简直就是露骨的邀请，没忍住便贫了一句。

“土方君果然超级主动啊，是也很喜欢阿银我吗。”

他不说还不要紧，这一说土方突然紧张起来。

“哈？谁会…喜欢你这家伙啊。”这句话想都没想就脱口而出，简直就是教科书一般的傲娇告白宣言。

银时倒也没再接茬，知道如果再侃一句副长可能就要彻底炸毛。

他娴熟的卸下了自己的一身零件，这下两人可也算是坦诚相待了。他握住了土方的肩膀，才感受到对方因为紧张而愈发发烫的身子微微颤抖。银时不得不在他耳边压着嗓子低声安抚，虽然极力讲着和平时一样略显轻佻的玩笑，但声音温柔却到不像自己。

“土方君居然还会因为这种事情紧张，长着这么漂亮的脸想必也是泡过不少姑娘的人，怎么和我家那个十六岁的小鬼一样。”银时小心翼翼的在土方的脸颊落下一个吻，见对方没有反抗，便开始按照自己的节奏攻城略池。他用指尖勾勒着土方好看的唇形，贪婪的啃咬着滚动的喉结。

这家伙真是要甜死人了，比草莓牛奶还要甜上几倍。他开始一路向下连吻带咬，从胸口到小腹无一幸免。

银时用带着厚茧的拇指指腹轻轻刮着土方发硬挺立的乳尖，时不时还用修剪的整齐的指甲在土方的乳头周围转着画圈。而另一只手也在紧致好看的腰身上不停的游走，他的动作很轻，但绝没有放过任何一寸肌肤，他的指尖从这里滑到那边，将这个男人的一切都做上了自己的记号。

土方第二天早上起来的时候大概会连浴衣都不敢穿出门，因为要是稍加疏忽，那这些到处散落的羞人痕迹便会一览无余。

但其实他在银时身上留下的也绝不算少，因为拼死的忍着一不留意就要冲破喉咙的呻吟，土方的双手紧紧的勾住银时的后背，在白夜叉近乎完美的肌肉线条上添了不知多少深深浅浅的红印。

在银时的这般攻势之下，土方的欲望又开始慢慢抬头。“嚯，副长大人光是这样就受不住了，还真是有一副色情的不像话的身子，真是羡慕真选组那帮家伙啊，每天都能看到这么美味的肉体。”边这样讲着，银时却边自顾自的吃起了醋。想到那些基佬们说不定天天觊觎着这么可爱的副长，他手上不自觉的加了些力度。

“唔嗯…闭嘴…混蛋。”土方无力的辩解，“这…还不是因为…啊，哈…啊…因为…药吗……”他涂满欲望的烟蓝色眼睛要把银时的魂儿都勾没了。

“我都这么尽职尽责的帮你了，现在该反过来了吧，土方君。”

银时掰开了土方的双腿，将这双漂亮修长的腿搭在了自己的肩上。这次他没有去理会土方再次蓄势待发的阳具，却将自己的物什从恶趣味的草莓内裤中掏了出来，早已是一副想要直接挺进的架势。

“你不会要…做到底…”土方十四郎慌了神，开始又有了要拼死挣扎的趋势，虽说在银时眼里看来不过是变相的害羞，为接下来的事情凭添些情趣罢了。

他用两根手指撬开了土方的嘴，嚣张的搅弄着对方柔软的舌头，“要是不这样，一会痛的可是土方君啊。”

侵犯着口腔的手还在继续，但另一只也没有消停。他用指腹感受着微红穴口的褶皱，一眼便看出这是一片还没人开发过的领域，心中暗喜。

“土方君这边的第一次，就由阿银我收下了。”他宣布着自己的特权，就如同在运动会获了什么奖牌的孩子那般沾沾自喜。

“唔…嗯…。”土方现在背朝着银时，准确的来说其实是被他抵在了墙上，银时将被唾液浸湿的手指从土方口中抽出，在后庭的入口慢慢转着圈，然后挤进了一根。

因为春药的缘故后穴本就有些软湿，所以第二根手指也轻松地被吞了进去。

[差不多了]

“土方君，忍一忍。”银时倒也没再多说，将自己的肉韧抵在了菊穴，缓慢的送了进去，他是绝不忍心弄疼土方的，但是就算动作再温柔，第一次也免不了遭些罪。

“啊啊…疼…”土方痛的微微弓起了身子，下意识想将异物弄出体外。

“再忍一忍，马上就好了。”银时见土方这个样子也是有些心疼，他只得在耳边轻声嘶磨，下身也缓慢的抽动了起来。

没几下土方便在药效的帮助下慢慢适应了起来，银时见状便开始继续探索。他一次比一次送的更深，几乎是要碾过每一寸领地。

土方经不住这般操干，咬着自己的手背，还是拼命压着喉咙中的呻吟。银时只得夺过他的双手，反剪在背后，才算制止了这种轻微自虐的行为。

“恩…啊……”突然土方不自觉地发出了和刚才不同的一声呻吟，银时知道自己找对了地方，便加快了速度，一次又一次狠狠地捣向土方脆弱的敏感点。

土方想努力不让自己看上去像个被操的哭哭唧唧的娘们，可以很明显他失败了。不得不承认银时可能是比自己的技术好上那么一点，但是身为男人是很不甘心承认这一点的。土方的大脑几乎被这快感冲的一片空白，从下体传来的酥麻感传遍了他身体的各部。“太…太快了…”他觉得自己差不多要融化在这场性爱里了。

怎料银时根本没听土方的话，非但没有减慢速度，反而将土方整个人翻了过去，使他背朝自己，更加激烈的操干着土方翘起的屁股。

TBC


End file.
